


The Sickly Human Dib

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Technology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Diagnosis, Dib Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), Donuts, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Friendship, Gaz Being Gaz (Invader Zim), Gen, Good Sibling Gaz (Invader Zim), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Character, Sick Dib Membrane, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Families, Zim Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: After, exploring the woods for the Swollen Eyeball Dib gets stuck with a mystery illness
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & GIR (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. The Mystery Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this! Tell me if you want me too
> 
> Maybe I'll make some series with this too

With a loud screech from a dark blue truck, it pulls up slowly to the rent house. Dib could at this point, barely hold his head up, even though his neck felt like it was bolted straight. He felt drained from his energy, everything hurt and he couldn't hold himself up for much longer.

" Head up Dib-Stink." Zim's voice cut threw Dib's head, but he only groans audibly loudly and leans his head into the dashboard of the parked truck. Bull shit, those doctors didn't know what they were talking about, this wasn't the damn Flu. He shivered violently and rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to get some form of heat from his useless friction. He was so focused on getting some heat to his body, that he didn't notice an arm wrapping around him. " Humans and there disgusting-"

He grunts managing to somehow get Dib over to the other side of the car, with Zim's Pak's legs. His legs dragged against the sidewalk as Zim pulled him along.

" UGHHH! DIIIIBB! I COMAND YOU TO USE YOUR LEGS!" He commanded as Dib groaned loudly." GAAAAZZZ! HELP ME GET YOUR IDIOTIC BROTHER INSIDE!" The yelling from the Invader wrung through Dib's ears as nauseous was slowly building itself upward, making him groan and began to break out in a cold sweat. The door was kicked open from the deck as Gaz opened up, an angry expression still scowling at the two of them.

" What they say." She interrogated as she wrapped her arms around Dib's arm. He swallowed thickly as he mumbled to himself, delirious from nauseous and fever.

" Dibs been infected-" Zim hisses our and held up his arm, which he muttered from the movement, making Gaz slap Zim's hand and drop Don's arm."-With a VIRUS!"

" What? What virus?"

" Floo, it says it is very normal for you Humans-"

" It's Flu idiot."

" FLOO, FLU, WHATEVER-" Immediately, after Zim began to yell again, Dib couldn't take it much more and puke right there.

In front of them.

Right on the deck.

Right there.

_Great_.

Zim screeches and dropped Dib almost immediately, trying to escape the germs that would await him if the sick got onto his boots. When he dropped the unfocused Dib, Gaz had to dive almost to grab him to keep him up.

" You idiot!" She hissed and knocked him upside the head. " You clean this up, cause you made him sick on the deck, while I clean him up. If you don't, I'll smash your head in and cover it with barbecue sauce." Gaz threatened as She threw Dibs arms around her neck and pulled him up into a piggyback ride, even though his legs were hanging loosely over her arms.

* * *

A towel wipes his mouth as he whimpers from the freezing poles that stabbed his skin, even though he was sweating buckets at this point. " Dib shut it. You're getting sweat all over the sink." Gaz grumbled and grabbed a clean shirt." Put this shirt on." She shook the black tank top in front of Dib as his eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

" H-Huh...?"

" Shirt. Put on. Now." He grumbled something out as he shivered. She let out a long drawn-out groan." You can't get it on? Can you?"

" No.."

A hiss broke threw his teeth as he shook his head, even though his neck was so stiff.

" Arms up then, idiot. I can't believe you got this sick." She grabbed the tank top that was covered in tiny ghosts and was now cleaned up. She managed to pull it over his head as he groaned and muttered. " There. Now you going to stay in your room this time and sleep, I'll order you something to eat or something. Just don't go infecting the whole house." She growled and helped Dib to his feet, holding his arm over her neck. He mumbled something to her and she cocks her brow at him." I can't understand you, just stay in bed, before you barf again." She pushes him lightly into the fluffy blanket, he shivered and pulled it close, shivering." Text me if ya need anything, or call." Gaz was about to get up from the bed until his hand tightened around her hand.

" N-No.."

" Dib, do you want to starve or what?" " S-..." He slurred us." S'ay.." He muttered.

" You want me to stay here?" He only hums and tries nodding, groaning at the pain. " You've got to be kidding me? You stink worse than a pig, you realize." Dib only groaned in response. Gaz let out a loud audible groan before speaking," Fineeeee...you owe me big time." She hissed, pointing at him as he nodded tiredly towards her. She sat down on his bed and let Dib lay his head against her lap. He groaned loudly as his head was spinning and making him nauseous." Don't make noises," Gaz said, pulling out her game slaver and muted it before beginning to play it." I can't believe you got this sick. I left you for a weekend alone for a gaming tournament and you got sick." She moved her hand into his head and he sighed, feeling the cold presence of her hand on his forehead. " Your in trouble if dad finds out. I'll hide it for your soda and pizza." She told him as Dib grunted and rested his head onto her palm.

Then, a loud clatter of metal was heard from the kitchen as well as high pitch screaming. " God damnit," she gripped her face as Dib groaned loudly." Sit here, and try sleeping." She hissed and ran out of the room. She grabbed a large bat and was ready to beat the hell out of Zim if he was doing anything.

" Y _OU ALIEN COCKROACH! SHUT THE HELL UP! DIBS TRYING TO SLEEP_!" Gaz yelled, only to see Zim on the floor, gripping and pulling Gir off him.

" _YOU RETCHED BOT! GIR! GET OFF MEEEE! GET OF YOUR MASTER ZIIIIIIM!_ " He screeched and shook the robot again and again.

" WEEEEEEE HIGHER!" Gir screeched only for Gaz to yank the robot off and shook him over and over again.

" _Will you SHUT. UP?!_ " Gaz hissed." Dib is finally getting to sleep!" She pointed toward him." And you over here screaming and yelling, like an idiot!" She thrust the bat at him," _BE. QUIET._ " She spat at him." Or so help me, I'll break your spine in half and rip that stupid backpack off you and watch you die," She hissed loudly almost like a snake.

" You are so very frightening." Zim shivered.

" I get that a lot. Thank you, now clean this kitchen up so I can beat you again," She shook her game system before walking back towards Dib's room to check on him. She opened the door quickly and peeked inside, sighing thankfully as she hurried Dib's obnoxious snoring. Zim peeked over her shoulder quietly. " Idiots knocked out cold, all we have to do is wait for his medicine to come. I'm getting food though. Don't touch anything or I'll gut you," She pokes his chin, causing the alien to hiss. " You. I don't know what you eat. I'll just order donuts. Don't annoy Dib either or it's your death." She hissed and walked off, grabbing Gir like a toy and taking him to the kitchen. Zim hissed tolling his eyes, he was about to storm off when he heard Dib groan loudly from his room. The alien poked his head through the door and stared. Dib was on his other side. His face flowed with sweat dripping off him. His glasses were pressed into his face and he was all tangled in his blankets.

" Such a moron," Zim muttered before going over to the bedding and fixing the boy into a more comfortable position. He rubbed the blanket off causing Zim to shiver. Zim tucked him tightly into the bed and pulled off his glasses." You are such an idiot. Idiot Dib boy!" He hissed." He put away his glasses and stared down at Dib. The boy looked a wreck, each time he moved it was followed by a groan. He was surprised how much this reminded him of a space illness. " This won't do. I won't risk getting ill because of you, Dib-Stink."

His pak opened you're and retrieved a swab and lightly dragged it over Dib's head. He pulled it back and gaged at the smell before dropping it into a bag from another leg of his pak. Before leaving, Zim looked back towards Dib. The sweat still growing on his face as a pained look over his eyes. He needs to figure out what was wrong with Dib.

But donuts first.


	2. Race To The Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Dib may be worse then they thought, Gaz and Zim race to the Membrane labs for some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Gir is probably being feral at the rent house)

Zim sunk his sharp teeth into the sweet pastry in his claws, grinning as the jam looked like a fresh kill in his palms. Gaz only raised a brow at him. She knew he was weird, but everyone she has ever been near was weird.

So she was used to it.

" Don't get stuff on my controllers or it's your head on the wall." She points the remote towards to wall before clicking the tv off and turning on her game.

" You know I despise these games," Zim said, through his chewing.

" I know," Gaz smirked as Zim glares at her. " That's why I keep making you play it, cockroach."

" I AM NOT A _ROACH_ -" He screeched as she grabbed her bat out of nowhere and swung it at him.

" SHHHH! Dib's actually sleeping and not causing trouble for me. And giving me a headache, but you are, so shut it or I shove it." She glared daggers at Zim while jam drips down his face.

" You scare Zim."

" Good. I like to scare people." She turned on the game and began to kill monsters left and right. Zim swatted always Gir as the robot tried stealing his donut or licking the jam off his claws before Gaz grabbed him and kicked him into a pile of pillows." That gives me time to beat you in this game. And look I'm already winning."

" I _M EATING MY TREAT_ -"

" That's what losers say." She grins and Zim grabbed the control and tried playing and eating at the same time, only for a loud thud to come for upstairs, causing Zim to jump and Gaz to raise a brow.

" DIB!" She hollered," IF I COME UP THERE AND YOU AREN'T IN BED! YOU DEAD." She shook her bat towards the ceiling. When there was another loud groan she got up, grabbing the bat to scare Dib if she had to. Zim only smirked and went to try and beat the game only for Gaz to hell back at him. He screeched and followed after her." God damnit," Gaz hissed, seeing Dib was laying on the floor, looking sickly green. Dib groaned loudly as Gaz helped him up.

" Nooooo..." Dibs head fell back as he groaned loudly."G-Gunna he sick..." He hiccuped and bit his lip.

" _He's going to get germs EVERYWHERE_ -" Zim hissed, leaning against the wall.

" Ew ew ew ew ew-" Gaz hissed dragging Dib to the toilet where Zim gagged gearing the poor boy to getting sick once more. Zim gazed over to the sweaty bedding Dib was in and waltzed over to it. He gagged at it, Dib was sweating like a pig. Zim used another swab before he quickly pocketed it away in a test tube as Gaz returned, grabbing a spare coat from Dib's closet." Okay. Out"

" Wuh?" Zim raised a brow.

" I'm taking Dib to the hospital again at Membrane labs. The other one didn't do anything apparently. And I'm tired of thinking he's dead up here, so you either coming with us or not."

" Zim has many important issues to do."

" We have a lab for you."

" _YES! ZIM WILL COME ALONG WITH YOU!_ "

" SHHHHH! God, your so loud." Gaz hissed.

* * *

Gaz drove to the lab, keeping an eye on the alien and his brother in the back of the car. She didn't feel like dealing with a fight right now.

Shocking.

" If he starts falling over, catch him. That's a bad sign." She growled and hit the side of the car," Traffic sucks, it's not like you people actually help humanity in anyways."

" I could vaporize them all."

" No, I'm not getting arrested for that." She pointed back at him." What's his temperature."

" Do I have to-"

" Yes," Gaz growled.

" UGHHHHHHH..." Zim groaned loudly before gagging as he placed a hand on Dibs sweaty head," EW EW EW! SWEATY AND WARM."

" I MEANT USE THE THERMOMETER YOU IDIOT!" Gaz yelled.

" Oh. That makes sense." Zim placed the tiny tube into Dib's mouth before snickering.

" If you try killing him. I'll get you in the car. I'm not cleaning blood off here."

" Oh Gazlene, you aren't any fun."

" We can have fun by messing with Dib. Not in my car, when he can puke."

Zim hissed and jumped when the thermometer beeped." Oh..."

" Oh, what?"

" Is um...106 bad?-"

" EXCUSE ME?!" Gaz shot her head around.

" _YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ZIMS QUESTION!_ " The alien yelled.

" Check if he's alive, idiot! That's basically human shut down for our bodies!" She hissed, then the car started to move backward," We Gotta go the back way! This traffic isn't letting up and Dib will be some annoying ghost in my car if he dies here!"

" _YOU CAN DIE FROM THIS?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ZIM THIS_!"

" If I knew it was THIS WOULD WE BE IN THIS SITUATION." She roared and sped off down the road as quickly as the car could go. Zim bit back a response after hearing Dib groan. He hadn't realized he was holding breath until Dib started to make a noise.

The alien's claws pressed Dib's neck, check for a pulse. He could feel it beating silently under his fingers. It was good enough to cast the idea of ghost Dib from the car, but it wouldn't last long.

" We aren't going fast enough." He breathed.

" What?" Gaz looked back.

" Your "caar" isn't going fast enough for Dib's vitals to keep him alive forever. We need to hurry." He said calmly.

" Don't you think I know that! I'm going as fast I can, Zim. And you aren't helping the situation at ALL. YOU REALIZE?"

" I've realized! So we have to hurry! Good thing me and Dib added this."

" What did you do in the car?!" She growled, gripping the wheel as she looked back towards him.

" Oh, nothing." He smiled," I added rocket boosters."

" Will they break?"

" Nope."

" Can we cause trouble?"

" Yes."

" _Oh hell yeah_." Gaz grinned and clutched the steering wheel before Zim pressed a purple-colored button on the dashboard.

" Hold on!" The car began to shake and groan before it shot off quickly through the streets and woods. The two teens screeched. Zim pushes his arms tightly over Dibs' chest as the car shot through the air, closing in on the lab. Till it stopped suddenly, giving them all whiplash and leaving Dib groaning loudly.

" Never. Again." Gaz groaned and pushed herself upward.

" IT WORKS! SUCCESS!" Zim cheered.

" CHECK IF HE'S ALIVE!" Gaz growled and kicked the door open," I gotta see if something broke when we got here." She got out as Zim looked towards Dib.

" Dib-stink." He pats his cheek," Are you dead?"

"...with...h-" He coughed into his sleeve and shook with each cough.

" Good enough." Zims pak began to glow and his large legs came out, helping him get Dib out of the car with little effort or pain.

" The car fine. We should have picked a closer rental house for spring break." She groaned and rubbed her neck.

" Your brother isn't dead yet!"

" That's good." Gaz groaned and felt his head," Come on. Let's get this over with. I rather not be in a hospital for the rest of the night, so you two owe me bloaty or Mac Meaties."

" Can I steal Dib's money?"

" Yes. Now shut up and carry him in. I' can get us in quick and get him, someone, to look over him. See what's up." The door unlocked after she punched in the code and opened the door for them. 

" _Ughhhh_!" Zim through his head back as he followed Gaz into the lab." Isn't your father a scientist? Shouldn't that man be able to help?"  
  
" I'm not in the mood to deal with Dib and Dad, mainly Dib, bickering. I rather get someone else to see if they can see what's wrong with him."   
  
" Hm. I see." Zim walked forward with Gaz through the quiet lab halls. She grabbed a board off the wall and read the times on it, nodding quietly as she did. The alien noted her Game Slave was quietly playing its intro music, ready for her to play it. He slowly looked down at Dib in his arms, sweat dripping off his scythe part of his hair. His glasses looked foggy from the sweat and heat radiating off the boy in his arms.   
  
He was burning practically.   
  
Hopefully, this place was advance enough to help him out, somehow. He would never admit it, but he missed the bickering boy and his fights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want to see Gaz and Dib have a good sibling moment and Dib being high on pain meds?


	3. Diagnosis And Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once at Membrane Lab's, Gaz and Zim are able to check Dib's condition, while Zim is put in charge of finding out what's wrong with Dib and how to fix him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long!
> 
> So schools has been....interesting to say the least but I'm happy with this chapter especially!

Gaz placed Dib onto the testing bed and grabbed the Membrane labs tablet.

" _Welcome to membrane labs._ " A computer's voice introduced." _Please identify your identity._ "

" Gaz Membrane." She huffed as the machine let out a loud noise in acknowledgment. Dib groaned loudly as she raised a brow, looking back to see Zim standing over Don's fever-ridden body. His claws sunk into the mattress of the cot before the doors opened up for the three.

" Come on. I know somewhere for him to stay and for you to do your nerdy alien stuff."

" I'm not what you call a 'Neeeeerb'. That's your brother." Zim pokes his cheek as Dib groaned. The gas quickly swiped at him.

" I'd slap your harder, except that was funny." Gaz pulled the front of the Cart through the doorway as Zim pushed from behind.

The doors of a laboratory opened up quickly as Gaz pulled the cot into the medical ward where Gaz grabbed a gas mask from the wall and snapped it onto his face.

" Heheheheh. He's gonna have a mark on his face." Zim snickered.

" Good." She flicked through the tablet." I can't believe he got sick." Gaz spat and flicked through the tablet." Vitals, heartbeat, blood pressure..." She looked through it and marked it." I know he isn't taking his medicine either." She spat, narrowing her eyes at him." I'm marking that down for dad." She wrote down a few notes as Zim tried standing over her shoulder to see what she wrote.

Asthma.

Anxiety.

Zim was going to definitely get on Dib for that.

" This idiots got a fever 104." Gaz said," Well, at least it's going down. Can you find out what's wrong with him? Imma goes out and gets him medicine. And something to eat."

" I suppose I can but we see what I can do! Oh! And get those little donuts again!" Zim grinned, pointing a claw at her as she pulled out large headphones and her Game Slave.

" Yeah yeah. Also, find your idiotic robot before he kills Dib."

" I will not let Gir get the victory of killing my enemy!" Zim gasped.

" You better not kill him or it's you on my wall." She drew a finger quickly over her neck as Zim shivered to watch her leave.

" She scares Zim. So much."

Zim shivered before pulling a chair over and quickly using his PAK legs to examine Dib from afar. His Pak leg was draped over Dib's sweaty head, making Zim gag as his Pak gave a better reading over Dib's vitals. Irken tech was more advance than any race in the universe so Pak lit up slightly as a reading of 104.9 degrees was read. With 89 percent close to total internal damage to be taken place.

" I can't believe you got infected with this 'Floooo'." Zim grumbled, tapping his other PAK tip against his chin." I'm surprised this is all your stuttering from with a percentage so high! You surprised me, Dib-stink," Zim snickered with a grin, poking him with his face.

Dib moaned loudly at the touch. Sweat dripped down his face.

" Ugh, your stinky germs! They're all over here!" Zim swipes at his hand and points to the bed. Zim's eyes widened when his hand was tightly gripped by Dib. The poor boy shivered quietly as his face was pale and flushed. Sweating profusely as well.

" No..." He gasped out.

" EEK! DIIIIIIBBB! YOUR'E GERMS! FILTHY HUMAN GERMS ALL OVER MEEEE!" Zim screeched loudly.

Dib didn't say much, but he managed to get out a few words.

" Mmm..stay.."

He slurred our the words, practically silently.

But thanks to Zim's alien senses he was able to catch it.

The alien only groaned, slumping over as Dib's sweaty but tight hand clutches against his green claws.

" You're sister is going to kill me. It's your fault, Dib-stick." He pokes Dib's cheek and gags, shaking his hand to get his seat off him. Dib only nodded sluggishly as he felt himself passing out once more.

* * *

Dib didn't know what was going on when he suddenly could only see tiny white spots in his vision. Only to sounds of muffled talking. Which was happening between Gaz and Zim and his health.

" Find out what's up with him?"

" Zim could only say your pesky Earth gave him a nasty cause of some 'floooo-"

" _Flu."_

" Yes! Yes! Whatever!" Zim hissed, swiping at her. Only for her to knock him on the head with a baggy of tiny donuts. That quickly excused his sour look in favor of the sweet treat." Your medics on this planet are terrible at giving a proper diagnosis of his illness." Zim huffed, before sinking his teeth into the bag.

Gaz huffed out a snicker." Took five years for someone to apparently believe this idiot has anxiety issues or the inhaler incident. That was an interesting day." She grinned and pulled out her game and headphones." Wanna play while we wait?"

" Zim isn't risking another lose to you!," He pointed towards her," AgAIN!" He screeched.

" You're just a baby." She flopped don agents the medical chair and pulled on her headphones, making sure quietly she could have an of Dib while he was still, to them, he was still asleep and not in any more pain then he was now. She was contemplating stealing some of Zim's or Dib's prized alien weapons and having a day on that terrible clinic. They probably focused on their phones more than the dying kid in there.

But she'd never tell Dib that she actually was worried for him. Chalking it up too not wanting to get sick, but deep deep _deep_ down she knew. She knew she was actually worried for her older sibling. So instead, she quietly played away on her Game Slave as Zim sat suspended in the air by his PAK legs and quietly working on his analysis assessing Dib's condition currently and any treatments.

Only a few moments went by before she heard a small groan escaped Dib's lips.

" He's finally awake," Gaz said whispered, only for Zim's loud voice to holler in the room, making Dib groan loudly.

" WAIT! ZIM ISN'T FINISHED YET-" Suddenly a box of the cotton ball's crashed into his head," OW!" He hissed looking back at Gaz, who was glaring into his soul. She quickly hushed him before going over to her brother's side and feeling his head." Idiot, you probably woke u cause you're feeling like shit again. She did seem to mind as Dib's hands tried to grab onto her for some form of comfort as she leaned over and grabbed the container of medicine." Good thing these things don't need food with them." She poked him in the head," Dib. Dib. Dib." She started smirking as he groaned," Open up. Don't you dare make me use the Gaz hold on you?"

Dib was sick but he wasn't stupid enough to risk the Gaz hold. It was the only way sometimes for him to even take medicine when he was little.

He gave her a visible glare but didn't do much after it. He couldn't do much with his sore neck, achy limbs, or pounding headache. Gaz pushed back his scythe hairpiece before grabbing the baggy of donuts Zim as forgetting on the bedding and shook it at him.

" Want some?"

Dib shook his head as much as he could before fighting back a gag.

" Okay okay," She quickly drew back, before squeezing the pastry in her fingertips," Guess that's a disgusted No." He hummed in response as she popped one into her mouth." Then go back to sleep. I rather you were not awake for what's next." Hearing that worried Dib a lot, but he was too exhausted after fighting for so long to stay awake. He rather falls back to sleep into the feverish darkness of his mindscape, than face what was next. With a small tug against Gaz's sleeve for comfort, he managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
